


Mondays

by sinead



Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Grading Hell Theater, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has feelings about Mondays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays

The first part of the rest of Neal's life: Neal loves Mondays. He realizes that this makes him seem a bit weird, so he doesn't announce it at the office--Cruz does carry a gun, after all--but he really does love them. At first he doesn't admit the truth to himself about why this is so; he tells himself that he likes the routine, so different from jail, where the days tended to blend. He tells himself that it's because they're working an interesting case. Eventually he can't deny it; he loves Mondays because he gets to see Peter, after what's usually at least a day's absence. Sometimes it's two days, or three. Sometimes Monday is actually Tuesday, and boy, does he ever secretly hate Labor Day and Memorial Day and President's Day. (Sometimes they've been working day in and day out without a break and the case isn't going well and Peter is cranky. He doesn't love those Mondays quite as much, but still. He loves Mondays.)

The second part of the rest of Neal's life: Neal hates Mondays. He hates getting out of the warm soft bed, saying goodbye to Elizabeth, giving Satchmo the pats to get him through a pat-less day alone, watching Peter shave off his weekend stubble--putting on the game face that says he is Neal's colleague and nothing more. Neal drags out getting ready on Monday morning. He tempts Elizabeth to get in the shower with him. He backs Peter up against the kitchen counter and pulls down the careful knot in his tie, kisses him hot and fast, sinks to his knees on the linoleum. He doesn't care if they're late, if Peter grumbles about the traffic or the crush on the train--not if he can look across the office at Peter's face and read the private satisfaction that he put there. 

He loves coming home Monday evening, though. The evenings, stretching out before him, full of dinners and dishes and talk and sex and the occasional argument--Neal even likes the arguments--make up for Monday mornings.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to one of [cereta's Grading Hell Theater posts](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/790768.html?style=mine).


End file.
